Releasing Nya, Wonder Woman, and Batgirl's souls
This is how Releasing Nya, Wonder Woman, and Batgirl's souls goes in Ninjago. approaches the vat ???? cut back to the cave searches the cauldron then picks up Batgirl's soul is stubborn Batgirl's soul: Put me back, Mac. I'll figure a way out myself. Mac Grimborn: Like how? Batgirl's soul: I don't know. I'll... an idea I'll use my tongue as an oar and swim to the edge. Mac Grimborn: Sorry. Batgirl's soul flying in the air chuckles Nya: Uh, yo yo, you yo. creature turned around and walked down the hall toward Nya, and when it came next to her Nya slammed her shoulder into it and knocked it into a hotel room. The creature roared in distress as it stumbled a bit and flailed its arms in the air but regained its footing as it glared at Nya. The protoplasm flew down the hall and through the doorway just as the creature had its hands on Batgirl's hips while it angrily said something to Nya. The creature was cut off as the protoplasm flew into Batgirl's mouth and down her throat, causing her to fall backwards into a chair. Batgirl's body now jerked around in the chair while Nya closed the door and watched as Batgirl shook and fidgeted in the chair, trying to expel the creature from her body. Nya quickly ran to the window on the other side of the room as a green light came from the top of Batgirl's chest and the creature was expelled and landed in front of her. The creature stood up and turned around and roared at Batgirl, who stared at it with her mouth agape in a terrified expression. The monster approached her as it roared loudly while Batgirl leaned back in her chair with her back against the cushion Nya: You could use a little sunlight. opens the curtains as the demon vanishes into thin air Nya: The creatures must need our bodies to survive. stands up Nya: Like a human suit. ignores her Nya: But what are they doing here in the first place? now looks at her hands notices something went wrong is horrified Nya: Batgirl, are you okay? Batgirl: (Wonder Woman's voice) Yes. to her But I'm not Batgirl! Nya: Diana? we cut to the possessed Wonder Woman leaving a room soul ends up in Wonder Woman's body back with Nya and Batgirl Batgirl: (Wonder Woman's voice) I had no idea where I was going. I panicked. It's not easy to steer when you're pure spirited. an idea Hey, I could get cooler. Nya: Oh, brother. we cut with Wonder Woman in the woods notices as Batgirl and Nya arrive Wonder Woman: (Batgirl's voice) Get your hands off me. Nya: Batgirl? Wonder Woman: (Batgirl's voice) She planned this somehow, didn't she? Batgirl: (Wonder Woman's voice) Calm down. Mac Grimborn: Tell me you guys are you. Wonder Woman: (Batgirl's voice) Depends on your Quantum Ranger powers. Nya: Kinda makes you look funny. Mac Grimborn: I came back with this. the Daemon Ritus down Nya: The Daemon Ritus. and Wonder Woman's souls return to their bodies Batgirl: I'm me! Wonder Woman: Me too. Mac Grimborn: Told you so. explosion is heard Nya: Come on. venture to investigate turns out to be the Voodoo Maestro Voodoo Maestro: Something tells me those were the wrong ingredients. see him at his house Batgirl: I know how to handle this guy. Hey! What are you doing? to him Nya: sarcastically Yes, that is masterful. Voodoo Maestro: Hey, I'm trying to do a voodoo ritual, if you don't mind. It's important that you get the ingredients right. is surprised Voodoo Maestro: The only way that I can protect myself, is blessing this dead Arnouki Beast. out a dead Arnouki Beast steps back Voodoo Maestro: Now let me tell you. I have a feeling they're about to begin their evil Darkopalypse ritual. Nya: Darkopalypse ritual? Voodoo Maestro: Right. Nya: That's what the ancient text describes. the Daemon Ritus Voodoo Maestro looks in terror Voodoo Maestro: Hey, hey! Don't open that, don't open that! down Nya: The protoplasm is vat power source. is confused Nya: And the leader needs a purely good female soul to complete the ritual. Voodoo Maestro: Legend has it, once the Darkopalypse ritual is performed, the creatures will rule on Earth for ten thousand years. looks at each other Voodoo Maestro: So that's why I'm taking this dead Arnouki Beast up to my house, to protect myself. Mac Grimborn: You got another one of those? Voodoo Maestro goes up to his house Batgirl: The creatures are taking over the world? That is so mean! Wonder Woman: They can't complete the ritual without a pure female human soul. Where in the world are they gonna get one of those? Nya: I didn't say human. realizes something Mac Grimborn: Oh, boy. then cut to Skylor alone in a dungeon doors open as Frax arrives Frax: Hello, little girl. back to the team Nya: So if the person behind this needs Skylor... Batgirl: Then that person is the one who brought Skylor here.